Gumi Runs, Boobs Jiggle, Sex Happens
by GumisBooty
Summary: Gumi runs home because she wants to see her wife, Lily, as soon as possible. When she arrives, Lily gives her lover something. LilyxGumi. Rated M for sexual scenes.


Hello! First of all, I'd like to thank you for wanting to read this! I noticed that there aren't many fics with LilyxGumi as the main pairing, so, I wrote one because my love for this pairing is intense. I'm not really sure what else to say and I'm sure you want to get onto reading the actual story. Have fun reading, haha.

Also there's girlxgirl sex in this so if you aren't comfortable with that I suggest you don't read this!

Edit: Oops I forgot to say who drew the image! Sorry about that, it's by めりこ (pixiv id 2436585)

* * *

Gumi stared outside the train's window, into the dark sky. She yawned, being tired after a long day at work. She tapped her foot impatiently, then glanced down at the dead screen of her phone, which only shown a faint reflection of herself in return. She sighed at the device and gave it a worried look. The girl felt the train slowly slow down. She stuffed her phone into her bag, then lowered her red tinted goggles over her eyes.

When the train came to a complete stop, Gumi bolted out of the doors at full speed. The chilly night air surrounded her, causing the girl, who was only in a t-shirt, to shiver. She tried her best to ignore it and continued running, every step making her more exhausted. Her eyes lit up when she saw an apartment building, which towered over the other buildings.

Gumi threw open the door and made her way over to the elevator. She slammed the button and waited for what felt like an eternity. She eventually gave up on the elevator and approached the stairs, climbing step after step and flight after flight. When she reached her desired floor, she sprinted down the hall, turning her head left and right to catch a glimpse at each of the rooms. She stopped immediately when her eyes focused on one particular room. She slid her goggles up back on her head and searched for her keys inside her bag. Once she found her keys, she shoved them into the lock then turned, racing inside.

"Lily-saaaaan!" Gumi called, slamming the door behind her.

Lily poked her head out from behind the couch, then her eyes grew wide, "Oh Gumi-chan, you're early. And why do you look so tired?" she stepped her way over to Gumi.

"Ah, it was tiring today with all that singing," the greenette lied.

"And you're shivering too! Are you sick or something?" Lily gave a look of concern to the girl in front of her.

"I-I'm not I'm not!" Gumi stuttered.

"Gumi-chan," The blonde reached out to the greenette's cheek, caressing it's cold surface.

"M-my phone died so I r-ran home, and I forgot my jacket at work and I didn't want to go back and get it because then I'd have to w-wait longer to see you," the green haired girl explained the truth.

"Oh my god Gumi-chan, you're too cute," The blonde pecked her lover on the opposite cheek, "I miss you whenever you're at work, but you don't have to run," her hand continued to warm up the patch of skin, her thumb slowly stroking it.

"B-but I miss you too! And I'm still really cold," the greenette shivered, remembering the freezing air outside.

"Oh I'll warm you up, Gumi-chan," The blonde picked up her small wife and strolled over to the bedroom. The bed was messy, blankets were falling off and plushies sat here and there. Lily set her lover down on the sheets and pulled up some of the blankets up onto her body. The blonde cleared the plushies off the bed then snatched Gumi's bag and dropped it to the side. She climbed underneath the large pieces of fabric with her lover.

"Lily-san... mmm," she nuzzled the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent and absorbing her warmth.

"So adorable," Lily breathed. She wrapped one arm around the greenette's waist, and the other stroked her soft hair.

"Warm!" The smaller girl squeaked. She blushed, still nuzzling the taller girl's neck. Both her arms were around Lily's upper body.

Both of the girls remained like this for a long time, whispering to each other occasionally.

"Hey, Gumi-chan," The blonde glanced lovingly down at her wife.

"Hm?" The greenette stared back the same way.

Lily smooched the greenette's lips for a short moment, "You're such a cutie, I wanna kiss you so much!"

"Lily-saaaaan, kiss me again!" Gumi requested.

The blonde gave a soft chuckle at her lover, then climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She leaned in to give her a more passionate kiss. Her tongue slipped inside the smaller girl's mouth, tasting all the flavors inside it. The girl underneath Lily emitted a muffled moan. This made the blonde want to get closer, so close that air was impossible to fit through the two. Gumi's hands reached up and became buried in the tangled blonde hair of the girl in front of her. After a few moments, the blonde slowly broke the kiss.

Gumi quickly gasped for air, "A-ah, Lily-san, you're the best kisser."

"It's impossible for me to be the best kisser if you're already the best kisser," Lily objected.

"No! Don't lie to me," Gumi blushed.

The blonde chuckled at her wife's frustration. She traveled downwards to the neck of her lover, reaching one of her hands up to it. Lily stroked the soft skin of her wife's neck a few times, then moved her hand to the side of it, making way for her tongue. She licked it gently like a cat. She grinned, then nipped softly at the skin, only leaving a few pale pinkish-red marks.

"Ah, Lily-san! You're gonna make my neck all red!" Gumi cried.

"So?" The blonde smirked.

The greenette frowned, "I have work tomorrow."

"Wear a scarf." Lily suggested.

"But it's a photo shoot, and my neck is exposed in the outfit!" The smaller girl explained.

"Makeup, photo editing," Lily smirked at her wife losing their little argument.

"B-but when I'll walk in there the people taking the photo will see it and," the greenette worried.

The blonde gave a short laugh, "I'll put the makeup on for you beforehand,"

"F-fine," the girl pouted, letting the taller girl continue licking and biting.

After a long time, there were a few hickies that appeared on Gumi's neck. Lily grinned at this, and moved downwards to the greenette's fairly-large breasts. She groped both of them through the shirt, causing Gumi to moan louder. In response, the blonde smirked. She stripped off the girl's shirt, leaving her upper body covered in only her carrot-patterned bra.

"I swear you wear this bra every day." Lily complained, "You're going bra shopping with me tomorrow after you work."

Gumi's face turned an even brighter red, "But you're gonna take it off anyway so what's the point?"

"Hmm, true, true," Lily agreed. She reached behind the girl to unhook her bra clip. With the amount of practice she had with this, she got it off on the first try. The blonde took it off her lover and dropped it to the side for the both of them to forget about. Lily lowered her face to the exposed lumps, observing the slight rise and fall of them as her wife breathed. She cupped the two, each one fitting in each hand. Next, she moved her thumbs towards the nipple and circled around them, making both of them harder.

"L-Lily-san, lick please!" Gumi requested, letting out soft moans.

The blonde trailed her tongue over the left erected nipple, while the right one was being played with Lily's thumb. The greenette continued her moaning while letting her arms rest on the blonde's back. She nipped at the hard spot, causing Gumi to suddenly raise her moan's volume. Lily was satisfied with this, so she switched sides. She repeated her actions from before, when she finally bit it, the greenette was even louder.

"A-ah, Lily-san, I like it when you b-bite me t-there," the girl on the bottom moved her hands up to cover her own blushing face.

Lily chuckled, then moved down to the hem of her wife's pants. The blonde slid them off easily to reveal her lover in only her panties, which matched the bra on the floor. The blonde rubbed the drenched fabric in between Gumi's legs, "You're soaking and we aren't even at the best part yet."

"B-but I can't not be wet! E-especially around you," The greenette continued covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her bright red skin as much as possible.

However, it didn't work on Lily, "I see you blushing, you cutie," she smirked as she went a little deeper with the panties still on.

"Ahhhh! Take it off, take it off now!" Gumi uncovered her face with her hands to cling onto the bedsheets below her.

"But you're just too cute like this!" the blonde teased, slowly moving her her finger in the wet part of Gumi.

"But Lily-saaaaan! Ahhh!" the greenette almost started to scream. Her back arched slighly.

"Hmm, fine," Lily smirked. Instantly, her lover's panties were off, leaving a completely naked greenette in front of her. She brushed her index finger around her wife's opening.

Gumi pouted slightly, "Stop teasing y-you... you..."

The blonde inserted a finger inside her lover's, fingering her clit all around. Gumi's strong moans were music to the dominant girl's ears. She quickly dived another finger into the girl underneath her, and once the girl let out another blissful moan, another finger. Her other hand held one of the greenette's legs to the side. She pumped her fingers in and out, trying to find which speed earned the loudest noises.

Gumi clung onto the bedsheets, as though as she would be taken away if she didn't. Her back arched more higher than before, and her legs spread out as far as they could go. "Lily-san, Lily-saaaaan!" she kept repeating as she moaned, "I'm... ahhh... Lily-san I'm g-gonna... I'm gonna!" the greenette struggled to find the right words.

"Shhh, come on, Gumi-chan," Lily knew exactly what her lover was saying. She removed her soaked fingers from Gumi, replacing them with her tongue. Her two hands pushed her lover's legs apart, just enough to make room for her head. She licked the juices that already came out from her wife while waiting for the flow of the white colored liquid.

Gumi was almost about to scream right now, her breathing was faster than when she was running earlier. Her grip on the bedsheets tightened as she closed her eyes. She let out a scream as her juices came out in Lily's direction. The greenette let out a soft moan in relief afterwards. She released the bedsheets to play with her lover's hair.

The blonde licked the last up of the cum. She lifted herself up to be eye-level with her lover after licking her lips to swallow the last of the juices. "Gumi-chan, you're so tasty," she commented, then kissed her wife on the cheek.

"You tasted me, so it's my turn to taste you!" Gumi's cheeks turned a bright red again.

The blonde chuckled. She leaned in to wrap both arms around her lover, one around her upper body and one around her waist. Lily rolled over so she was at the bottom and the greenette was lying on top of her. "Come on, taste me," the blonde murmured.

"But I have to kiss you first!" she exclaimed right before she leaned closer to her lover, closing the gap of space between them. She made her own lips gently contact Lily's. They continued the soft kiss for a bit, then Gumi pulled away for air.

"Is that really all you can do? Come on Gumi-chan, kiss me again," Lily teased, reaching up with one hand to stroke a lock of her wife's hair.

The greenette accepted the challenge, so she locked her lips against the blonde's again. Lily lightly nipped her wife's teeth, asking her to enter. Gumi dived her tongue into her lover's mouth, exploring and tasting inside.

The girl underneath Gumi was amused by this, so she reached up with both her arms to drag the greenette closer to her. Her moans were deeper and quieter than her lover's, who moaned louder and more often. Lily brushed her tongue up against the other tongue in her mouth, and after a few moments, the two tongues began to dance together. Lily's right hand began to travel up the back of Gumi's neck, and in the greenette's messy hair. She wanted to prevent the girl from ever stopping.

Despite the hand on the back of the greenette's head pressing her against her lover, she managed to break the kiss and gasp for air, "Was that good enough?"

"That was amazing," the blonde stroked the green hair of her lover over and over, "Take off my shirt, cutie."

Gumi obeyed by lifting up the blonde's shirt. When the piece of fabric was fully taken off, the greenette blushed at the girl's bra, "L-Lily-san, is that my bra?"

The blonde was wearing a bra with the same design as the one Gumi was once wearing, "Nah, yours are too big for me. I just bought this one at a store for myself."

"You did that on purpose," Gumi pouted.

"Awww, come on, just take it off so you don't have to look at it anymore," the blonde lifted up her upper back a few centimeters, this way her wife can access her bra clip.

"But I wanna touch!" the greenette exclaimed. She groped the two lumps through the fabric with each hand.

"Ahhh, Gumi-chan, just take it off!" Lily begged.

The girl on top reached both her hands behind Lily, her fingers fumbling with the clip. After a few tries, she unhooked it successfully. She removed the bra and watched her lover's smaller breasts spill out of her bra. She held each one in in each of her hands, feeling the exposed skin. She felt the nipples of her lover erect in her palms. She ran over them with her finger, causing her lover to moan faintly. The greenette lowered her lips to the left one, brushing her lips against it. She continued fingering the right one.

"Gumi-chaaan," the blonde purred. One of her hands sneaked down to one of her wife's breast. She played at it, her fingers caressing the hardened nipple.

Gumi muffled her own moans by sucking on the breast. Her tongue tasted the hard center. She licked it for the last time, then moved on to the other breast, nuzzling it lightly at first. She proceeded to start licking it, creating a circular trail of licks around the nipple. The greenette eventually sucked at the hard spot. Her teeth occasionally brushed against it, which Lily made sounds of pleasure at.

"Mmm, Gumi-chan, your teeth feel nice. Especially over there," the blonde exhaled.

Gumi removed her tongue from the breast, then kissed it one last time, "But I wanna move on to the next part!" In an instant, Lily's pants were thrown onto the floor. The blonde was only left in black panties with lace around the outside.

"I didn't find any panties that matched the bra," Lily explained, "But I think you would rather have me not have any on at all."

Gumi nodded, her cheeks began turning to a light pink shade again. She slid her fingers across her lover's panties, "Why are you only a little wet?"

"Because I'm saving up my wetness for when you're at the best part," The blonde nearly screamed, "Hurry up, Gumi-chan!"

The greenette slid off the damp panties, and gazed at the skin in between the blonde's legs. Her face turned to a deep crimson color, with her hands flying up to cover her own face.

"Oh Gumi-chan! You're just so precious!" the girl on the bottom giggled.

Gumi wanted to turn her face away to hide her own face, but she couldn't unglue her eyes from her completely naked lover. "Lily-san, I wanna make you moan really loudly!"

"Oh how loud?" The blonde gave another smirk.

The greenette exclaimed, "So the neighbors can hear!"

"Do it, cutie," the blonde breathed, "Make me moan."

The greenette inserted her first finger into her wife. She pumped it back and forth, not too deep and not too fast. She could feel the sticky juices attach to her skin, which made Gumi grin. She inserted another digit in, occasionally curling the fingers.

As Gumi predicted, the blonde let out continuous moans. She moved her hips to the beat of her lover's fingers. As her breathing's speed picked up, she grabbed around the greenette's body, with not a thought of letting go crossing her mind.

The girl inserted her third finger into Lily. She gazed at her lover's closed eyes, thinking about the bliss she's currently in. She pumped in and out even quicker, seeing if the blonde's hips could catch up.

Lily moaned out her wife's name multiple times, and a few times telling her to increase the speed. Her legs spread out farther so Gumi can access every part. "Gumi-chan, Guuuumi-chan! I'm gonna cum soon," she loosened her grip on the greenette so she could slip down to be eye-level with Lily's opening.

Gumi silently cheered in her head, then traveled down to the drenched spot in between her wife's legs. She removed her fingers, then quickly lapped up the juices from it. She stuck her tongue inside Lily, exploring around inside to try to make her cum faster.

The blonde's moans turned into slight screams. All she could focus on now was wanting to release her liquids. She firmly gripped the bedsheets, and let out a half moan half scream. Her hips spasmed a single time, then felt her liquids shoot all over her lover. Her body relaxed, sinking into the mattress.

"Mmm," Gumi swallowed all of the cum in front of her, with some still on her face. She popped back up to gaze into her wife's deep blue eyes, "You taste so good!" she clung onto her lover, then rolled both of them over so they were lying down on their side.

Lily observed Gumi's face for a few seconds, "You missed a spot," she took her finger and smeared it against the greenette's face, picking up some of the juices with it. She held out the cum covered finger, "Lick."

The greenette sucked on the finger in front of her, running her tongue over it to lap up all the liquids, "Mmm, Lily-san..."

"Tired, right?" she took out her finger from Gumi's mouth, then pulled the girl into herself with her arm.

The smaller girl nodded, then traveled down to her wife's breasts. She nuzzled them softly and stuck her face in between them.

"You're so adorable," the blonde commented.

Gumi glanced back up at her wife's face, "I want to sleep here!"

"Okay, just wait a moment," she lightly pushed Gumi to the side to sit up and reposition the covers. After a few seconds she lied back down on her side and pulled her lover back into her at eye-level, "I love you, Gumi-chan," she pecked the greenette on the lips, "Goodnight."

"I love you too, Lily-san!" the smaller girl pecked the blonde on the lips in the same way, "Nighty-night!" she pressed her face against her wife's breasts again, and closed her eyes.

Lily wrapped one arm around Gumi's lower back and the other hand was supporting the head. She gave a grin at her lover's closed eyes, wondering what her dreams could be about. The blonde kept watching her wife until the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope my first fic on this site wasn't too bad. I'm not sure if this is going to stay like this or have more chapters, but I'm sure I'll write more about this pairing in the future!


End file.
